Something Borrowed, SomethingPink?
by brokenAngelYue
Summary: The wedding day is finally here, will everything be done in time?


Something Borrowed, Something... Pink?  
By BrokenAngelYue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room looked like it was full of penguins as various men fussed about.  
  
~  
  
"Isn't this this exciting, Kumagorou! You look quite dashing in your suit."  
  
"What are you doing, Eiri-san? You're going to choke yourself tying your tie like that."  
  
"Damn thing."  
  
"YUKIII, we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi is... RIGHT... THERE. Oh my God..... Could you just die?"  
  
"No, but I might get a broken hand with you squeezing it like that."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Eiri."  
  
~   
  
30 minutes until the wedding started, and things were still looking a bit... unorganized.  
  
"Seguchi..."  
  
"Yes, Eiri-san?"  
  
"Go help the idiot, his tied his hand in his tie."  
  
"Yukiiiii, i'm stuck!"  
  
"Hahaha Shuichi looks funny!! You don't wear tuxedos much do you, Shu-chan?"  
  
"Eh... not really... HEY! I not supposed to see you yet!"  
  
"Heeheeheeee...."  
~  
  
Tohma Seguchi sighed heavily. They were a bit late, but fashionably so. He looked at Yuki Eiri, who stood next to him by the front of the aisle. The blonde seemed less than thrilled, but given the outfit he had to wear, Tohma understood.   
  
Shuichi was a mess. He was so nervous his stomach was doing turnovers. He looked at the VERY ruffly tuxedo Ryuichi picked out for him, sighing but secretly loving it. The typical black jacket with a lace silk shirt underneath. A large, gorgeous pink rose adorned his lapel, pinned by a small Kumagorou. Shuichi grinned. He could barely stand still, the silly, lawbreaking grin never leaving his face. This was his day, and he was loving it to bits. His heart felt as if it stopped as the huge doors opened.  
  
Ryuichi was smiling just as much. He felt nervous without Kumagorou (who sat between Mika and Tatsuha in the front row of seats, and was also dressed accordingly), but he had to manage it. Ryuichi smiled softly, looking down at his outfit. A white tuxedo with a pale pink ruffled silk shirt underneath. His cheeks were also tinted pink as he looked at himself in the mirror. Noriko had certainly done him up nicely, weaving white mini roses and satin ribbons through his hair delicately. A long piece of white tulle flowed from the back of his head, decorated in more white roses and ribbons. Ryuichi took a deep breath as the doors opened, exposing him to his wedding party and guests. His face broke out into a joyous smile as he began to walk down the aisle.  
  
Shuichi's breath caught in his throat as he saw Ryuichi. He had seen the silk shirt and dress pants earlier, but with the jacket... and the flowers and ribbons... Shuichi was about ready to take him right there, but composed himself, the only outward was his proud, beaming smile.   
  
Tohma looked from Ryuichi, who he thought looked absolutely stunning, to Shuichi. Tohma then nodded approvingly, finding Shuichi's reaction acceptable. He glanced at the audience, seeing Tatsuha drooling openly over Ryuichi and taking a million pictures, and Mika trying to pretend as if she had no knowledge of this obsessed person next to her. Tohma smirked.  
  
Ryuichi looked shyly at Shuichi, then at his hands, covered in white satin gloves, holding a large bouquet of huge white roses and baby's breath. He idly wondered where Tohma had gotten roses so big in the middle of April. He looked back up as he neared the end of the aisle. Ryuichi stopped the end of the aisle, gazing deeply into Shuichi's eyes, and finding nothing but love and a bit of poorly concealed lust. He giggled. He had yet to show him the very satiny, and very pink, room he had planned for AFTER the wedding...  
  
K stepped forward, his hands for once free of weapons of any sort. In his hand was a pillow with two shining, golden rings. The weddings bands sparkled against the white satin pillow as the late morning sun glinted off of them. K cleared his throat, and began a speech. both Ryuichi and Shuichi smirked, for they were the only two people in the entire building at the time that knew that the brash, loud, and overly dangerous K was also an ordained minister. Ryuichi stifled a giggle as everyone fell over at the news of it.  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi, do you take Shindou Shuichi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" K asked in clear English, holding the satin pillow out to Ryuichi. Ryuichi smiled pleasantly. "Yes." He said softly, also in English, causing half the room to die of kawaii-itis. Shuichi bit his lip, knowing he was one who would fall over. That is, if he wasn't busy. Ryuichi took one shimmering golden ring in his gloved hand, taking Shuichi's as well, sliding the ring onto his left ring finger easily. Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi, his eyes pleading, desperate, and shining with love.  
  
"Shindou Shuichi, do you take Sakuma Ryuichi to be your... er... bridegroom! Yes, bridegroom." K said with a grin. Shuichi smiled at the American, then looked into Ryuichi's eyes deeply. There he saw hope, and quite a decent amount of fear. Shuichi smiled reassuringly. He brought Ryuichi's hand up, removing one satin glove. "Yes. Forever and always." He said, in English strangely clear of an accent.  
  
Ryuichi let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Tears hovered at the edges of his eyes as Shuichi slid the golden band around his finger, then brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
"Alrighty then!" Said K rather loudly with a grin. "I now pronounce you both husbands!"   
  
Everyone in the room giggled. (with the exception of Yuki Eiri, who smirked as usual.)  
  
Shuichi brought Ryuichi closer to him, placing his lips gently onto those of Ryuichi. Everyone in the room cheered, some more surprised than others, as it was the newlyweds' first kiss in public. Ryuichi responded immediately, leaning in and adding heat to the kiss. The cheering got louder. Shuichi and Ryuichi broke apart, both a bit out of breath as the turned to the guests and bowed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
